


Surprise

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch surprises John more than once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Surprise 惊喜](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984344) by [LeeDD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeDD/pseuds/LeeDD)



John walked into The Library. He had been stabbed in the shoulder... again. Before he arrived, he had stanched the blood with a sterile pad he kept in pocket just for that reason.

'Are you all right, Mr. Reese?' Finch asked when he saw John.

'Yeah, I think I might need stitches, you think you can do that?'

'Of course. Sit down please.'

John sat down on a chair and Finch pulled out a medical kit. John unbuttoned his shirt and hissed as cool air hit his chest. Finch pulled on a pair of latex gloves and removed the bandage from John's shoulder. Finch studied the wound like it was a piece of computer code and it made John want to move, anything not to be under Finch's gaze. Finch was so focused and intense. 

John felt the sting of the antiseptic and then he felt the pain of a needle. He concentrated on Harold's hands, trying to take his mind off the pain.

After a while Finch made a satisfied sound and put a piece of gauze on John's new stitches. 

'All done?' John asked.'

Harold drug his eyes up from John's chest. There was something in those eyes that John couldn't pin down. He was about to ask if something was wrong when Harold leaned close and brushed his lips against John's.

John had never thought about Harold as anything more than his boss and friend, but now that they were kissing he thought why not. Even though it might be bad for the work they did. 

John pulled Finch close and breathed in the scent of cologne. He kneaded Finch's shoulder, his suit jacket was rough against John's fingers. 

John broke the kiss, but held on to Finch. Finch was breathing heavily and his glasses skewed. John just grinned. Finch looked positively fuckable, but there would be time for that later. 

'Wow! What brought that on?' John asked.

'I wanted to do it. It's not often I give in to my baser instincts, but your chest is alluring.'

'Really? Well if you think my chest is alluring you should see the rest of me,' John said as he pulled Finch into another kiss. 

He let his tongue dart out and caress Finch's lips, Finch's lips were rough and chapped. Finch opened his mouth and their tongues brushed. Finch's hands came up and combed through John's hair and John's fingers worked on the buttons of Finch's suit jacket and dress shirt until his chest was bare. 

John broke the kiss and looked at his handy work. Finch's chest was pale, his nipples were pink. Dark chest hair just had to be touch so he did.

After he bushed his fingers against Finch's rough chest hair, he leaned down and brushed his tongue against one of the nipples. Finch hissed and John just grinned. There was so much more he wanted to do to Finch.

Speaking of that, he unbuttoned his own shirt and let Finch stare. Unlike before his focused gaze was welcome.

Over the following week they kissed often.They still worked great together when they had to save a number, but more often than not at the end of the day Finch ended up in John's bed. They did little more than kiss and touch, but that just fine with John. If Finch wanted to take it slow than they would take it slow.

John still had yet to go to Finch's apartment, but he didn't mind, Finch could keep his secrets. 

Now, John and Finch were in John's apartment. They were standing in front of the large window in John's living room. The setting sun had turned the sky red, yellow and orange, but John didn't notice, he was completely focused on Finch.

Finch's stood in front of a shirtless John and his hands slid down John's bare chest. He grinned as he bent down and nipped at John's nipple.

'Jesus, Finch. You should warn a guy when you do something like that.'

Finch just continued to grin and John thought he should be called Mr. Cheshire, as in the grinning cat. 

'That would have ruined the surprise.'

'You like surprises?'

'Oh, yes. Some surprises can be quite enjoyable.'

As Finch went back to licking John's nipple John decided that if Finch liked surprises than he was going to surprise him. He just had to figure out how.

The next morning John found Finch's shirt laying on his floor and an idea formed.

A week later, He straightened his tie as he walked into The Library. The butterflies in his stomach were turning cartwheels, he really hoped Finch liked his surprise.

'Hello,' John said when he saw Finch.

Finch's eyes went wide when he spied John. 'Are you wearing a three-piece suit?'

'Of course. I always wear a suit, Mr. Reese.'

'Ah, I see, Mr. Finch. I must say as much as I like your suits I like you better out of them.'

Finch got up and moved close to John. He ran one finger up John's tie and brushed John's neck. 'There's just one thing missing.' 

Finch took off his glasses and put them on John's face. The world went blurry.

John groaned when Finch leaned close and sucked and nipped at John's neck.

Finch moved his lips and they kissed. Finch knocked the glasses off John's face and the world came into focus.

John combed his fingers through Finch's hair, that was something he had seen Finch do countless times. 

John deepened the kiss, but Finch pulled away.

'Perhaps we should continue this at your apartment,' Finch said.

'Okay,' was all John could manage to say. It seemed that all the blood that used to be in his brain had headed to his cock.

Finch took his glasses back and put them in his face.

They left The Library and stepped onto the sidewalk. The sky was dark and the moon was full and bright.

They started to walk. John matched Finch's limp, if he was going to play this game he was going to play it well.

At first John thought they were walking to John's apartment, but after several minutes John realized that was not the case. They walked until they came to a small house that was only a few blocks from The Library.

The house had white wood siding and a gray shingle roof. The green lawn looked like it had been freshly mowed. It looked like any house on the block. Not the kind of house would think a billionaire would live in, but maybe that was the point.

Finch pressed his thumb against a box near the door and he opened the door.

'Welcome home Mr. Finch,' Finch said.

Finch turned on a lamp and John looked around. The floor was made of a honey colored and the walls were painted creme. Wooden bookshelves full of books lined the walls. There were even more books stacked on the floor. The last thing he noticed was an overstuffed blue reclining chair that sat in the middle of the room.

Finch pushed him against the door and kissed him. It was a hard, sloppy kiss unlike any kiss they had had before. John knew his surprise had been good.

Without wasting any time Finch slid down to his knees and opened John pants.

You don't have to do this,' John said. He wanted to make absolutely sure Finch wanted this, he wanted there to be no regrets. 

'I know, I want to.'

Finch reached into John's pants and pulled out his cock. It was already hard, the tip was red. To be completely honest, John had been hard before they left The Library.

Finch looked at it as if it was some kind of mystery to solve. Carefully he licked the tip and John hissed.

'Do you like that, Mr. Finch,' Finch asked. John grinned. Finch was still playing the game.

'Oh, yeah.'

Finch wrapped his tongue around the cock head. It took every ounce of self control for John not to thrust.

Finch wrapped his lips around John cock-head. His mouth was wet and warm. He moved forward and took more of John's cock into his mouth. John made a noise before he came ridiculously soon and Finch pulled off.

As John came, he was glad he was against a wall, he didn't trust his legs to keep him up.

John looked down at Finch just in time to see Finch bring himself off with his hand. His cock was peeking trough his open fly. He shook as he came. 

'Damn that was a great surprise,' John said as he rubbed his fingers through Finch's hair.

'You're very welcome. I must admit I was surprised when I saw you were dressed as me. Perhaps next time I can complete the illusion and dress as you.

John grinned that sounded like a good plan to him. 

After several minutes John pushed away from the wall and help Finch stand up. Finch grimaced as he stood up.

'You okay?' John asked. He hoped Finch hadn't hurt himself.

'Yes. There is no need to worry. Would you like to go to bed now?'

'Sure.'

They walked up a set of creaking stairs and walked down a hallway. There were framed watercolor paintings hanging on the wall. 

At the end of the hallway Finch opened a door and they stepped into the bed. The floor was wooden, the walls were light blue and a large bed covered with white sheets stood in the middle of the room.

Finch kissed John as he worked to undress John. The kiss was gentle. After John was stripped down to his boxers he reached for Finch and returned the favor by undressing him.

Their suits tangled together on the floor.

After they were both bare they walked over to the bed and got under the sheets. John breathed in the scent of detergent. Their limbs tangled together until they moved into an embrace and faced each other.

John worried about falling asleep, he hadn't slept with someone in a long time, but sleep overtook him as he was being held.

That morning John woke up still embraced by Finch. He took a moment just to look. Finch was asleep, his face had smoothed out.

Finch's eyes opened and he smiled.

'Good morning.'

'Morning.'

John leaned forward and they kissed. It was a lazy kiss. When Finch rubbed his groin against John, John smirked. Finch was sporting some serious morning wood.

'What me to take care of your morning wood?' John asked.

'Of course.' 

John kissed Finch. He started at Finch's neck and slid his lips over to Finch's chest. He nuzzled Finch's chest hair, he could have spent hours just rubbing his face against that hair, but there were more pressing matters to attend to. He moved down to Finch's stomach and Finch laughed when John kissed said stomach.

He moved down to Finch's cock and stared. Finch's cock was thicker and longer than John's and a thick vain run from to tip on the underside. John lick the vain and let the taste of salty skin sit on his tongue. He had never been on the giving end of a blow job, but he knew what he liked.

Once he licked Finch's cock he moved down and nuzzled Finch's balls. They were covered in soft hair. Finch groaned.

He sucked one ball into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Once he felt like he had spent enough time on Finch's balls, moved up to Finch's cock and lapped at the deep red cock-head.

John wrapped his lips around Finch's cock-head. He tried taking more of the cock into his mouth, but he felt like he was going to choke. He backed off and wrapped his hand around the shaft. He stroked Finch until Finch came and filled John's mouth with salty come.

John let go of Harold's soft cock and reached down and grabbed his own hard cock. With only a few strokes he was coming.

He fell forward and rested his he on Harold's thigh. Harold ran his fingers through John's hair.

'Would you like to know something about me?' Harold asked.

'Sure.'

'I used to enjoy running.'

'Really?'

'Oh, yes. I always found it very cathartic.'

John rubbed Finch's thigh. He pictured Finch in a pair of running shoes and that just made him smile and not just because Finch had gave away one of his secrets.


End file.
